


A Merry KiDs-Mas Surprise!

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Oneshot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Keith is excited about spending his first holiday together officially with Lance. Unfortunately, he's having some problems finding the perfect gift! On top of that, he and his brother has got a heist planned with the most controversial twist ever!!!





	A Merry KiDs-Mas Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Liddy: Heeeeeeey!!!! We know this is kinda off season.
> 
> Nighty: We really wanted to finish this earlier but we had other obligations to deal with first.
> 
> Liddy: The point is we got this done! And now it's ready for your enjoyment!
> 
> Nighty: So here's our X'mas Special Oneshot from us to you!
> 
> Both: HAVE FUUUUN!!!!

Keith could not be more excited for the holidays. 

 

He was finally gonna stay in Altea City, in the same house, celebrating his very first Christmas with Lance. 

He looked down at the love of his life happily asleep and snuggled all cosy in his lap. 

Since his  **very** special present to Lance on his birthday, there was much arrangements to be made before Keith could officially move in with his lover. 

Lover… it was a word that felt so weird yet so right at the same time. 

Anyways, in the months since the plan for them to live together was announced to their friends and family, the happy couple had much work to do. 

First off, was getting citizenship in Altea for Keith. Then there was shuffling living arrangements. Matt was in the midst of moving stuff back to live with his mother and Pidge. Keith brought mostly his clothes and other personal belongings but arrangements were being made to get more of his stuff flown in from Japan. 

Some rooms were getting cleaned out. Keith was planning on taking over Matt’s space in the basement for a workshop. 

Lance, of course, was more than eager to help out with everything, even keeping an eye out for any news from City Hall on Keith's citizenship. 

Then on the other hand, Keith had to make some other ‘personal’ arrangements. 

Namely, regarding his work as the other half to a world infamous thieving duo. 

 

**‘** **_Oh finally, NOW you start thinking about this?!’_ **

 

_ ‘You know, ever since you became a more sentient personality, you’ve become a lot more obnoxious,’  _ Keith argued back irritably. 

**_'Hey, I’m just your subconscious given consciousness. Anyways, it's about time you actually gave some thought to our situation rather than that hot piece of ass all snuggly at your side.’_ **

_ ‘Don’t talk about Lance like that!’  _

**_‘I literally float around in your brain. Don't deny it.’_ **

_ ‘ANYWAY!’  _

**_'Look dude, living with Lance is something you’ve been looking forward too, but you do realize we are technically in enemy territory here. We don't have as much free movement as we did back at the Lion House.’_ **

_ 'Well aware of that but we’ll figure something out.’  _

**_‘Keith…your feelings are my feelings too, but are you really willing to risk all our work from being exposed by living with Mr Righteous?’_ **

Keith closed his eyes for a moment of silence as he slowly exhaled.  _ ‘You know what the answer is.’ _

He could hear Shadow sigh as well.  **‘If you say so…’**

Keith settled back into relaxing on the couch playing endearingly with Lance’s short locks. 

**‘By the way you might wanna get on that Christmas present soon. The holidays are just in a couple of weeks.’**

Keith's eyes popped wide open in horror. 

 

_ “Oh shit!”  _ he mouthed as the realization dawned on him. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘ _ What the heck am I supposed to get Lance!?’ _ Keith thought as he walked around the mall seeing all the Christmas decorations making him more nervous for the upcoming weeks.

‘ **Well unless you want to up the ante on the** **_last_ ** **present you gave him.’** Shadow commented offhandedly making Keith choke on his coffee and cough a bit.

He had managed to convince Lance that he wanted to check out some stuff for the house since there were still sales going on. Lance had pouted but agreed since with Matt gone the house was going to be sparse not to mention he had to check in with Shiro at the police station about any announcements from Shadow or KID.

Keith grimaced when he saw that angry determined look on Lance’s face talking about his other personality with such heat he couldn't help but flinch. 

‘ **We really need to make contingency plans or something winging it is fine but Kaito did insist on backups,’** Shadow said. **'A** **nd there's only so much distraction you can do.’**

**‘** _ Let's just focus on a gift please? What the heck do I give someone that means the world to me and we’re already living together?’ K _ eith groaned as he went back to sipping his coffee while some shopping bags leaned against the wall beside him.

He had managed to find some great gifts for his other friends and family but the search for Lance’s present still eludes him.

**‘Like I said, you could always-’**

 

_ 'It doesn't always have to be sex you know?!’  _

 

**_'and yet it usually comes down to it.’_ **

_ ‘Is it my fault Lance has a healthy sex drive? Wait! Don't answer that.’  _

**_‘Ok fine. Just finish the coffee. We’re burnin’ daylight here.’_ **

_ 'Right…’  _

Keith quickly downed the last of coffee as he looked around some more. Lance was always putting so much thought into his presents that Keith knew that they were filled with so much love. 

Like the new pair of work gloves he specially ordered for Keith's birthday, monogrammed with their initials and a quote reading ‘The Perfect Pair’. 

Keith could not help but sigh fondly. What did he do to deserve such a sweet man as his life partner? 

 

_ “HEY REEEEEN!!!” _ greeted a cheerful voice as a body plowed into his back sending them both into a tumble across the mall floor. 

 

‘ **I swear to every deity above how is it we outsmart every police officer at every heist, manage to keep two lives separate from your significant other yet she manages to tackle us. If she joins the police ever, WE RUN!’** Shadow grouched.

 

“Lo’ Bayleaf…” Keith sighed as he turned his head and saw the giggling eccentric friend of his grinning right back at him.

“Bayleaf!! You can't just go tackling people like that!” Cilantro said hauling his sister off of Keith as Sage helped him up. “I’m so sorry about tha-Keith? You're back in Altea?”

“Surprise, I moved in with Lance permanently just waiting for the paperwork to be done,” Keith said smiling at the siblings, they haven't changed much since he last saw them. “Christmas shopping?”

“Yeah and getting supplies, you doing the same?”

“More or less….” Keith sighed which Bayleaf immediately picked up on.

“Looking for a special present for your first Christmas together with Lancey-Lance~?” she guessed with a grin.

Keith smiled sheepishly. “Yeah...I’m just having some problems deciding what to get him….”

“Awwww~” swooned Bayleaf as she jumped on Keith’s back. “I could totally help out! I’m awesome at giving presents!”

Her two brothers nodded. 

“It’s true,” confirmed Sage.

“She always knows what to get people,” added Cilantro.

Keith gave a grateful smile but shook his head. “I appreciate it, really but this is something I gotta figure out for myself.”

“Aw bummer…..well, I understand Ren-Ren Bo Ben! You get out there and find the most awesome present ever for Lance!” encouraged Bayleaf planting a big kiss on Keith’s cheek before letting go. “But if all else fails you could always plan some romantic Christmas S-”

_ “Bayleaf!”  _  hissed Sage and Cilantro at the same time warningly.

Bayleaf stopped short but kept her smile.

“ _ Snowhuts~”  _ she said with a tilt of her head. “Some romantic….Snowhuts….”

Sage and Cilantro heaved a huge sigh of relief as Keith raised an eyebrow cluelessly but just gave a thumbs up.

“Riiight…..Uh...Sure…Duly Noted…”

“And inside those Snowhuts you guys can have some steamy se-”

_**“COCOA!** _ Cocoa!” exclaimed Sage hurriedly as the brothers clamped their hands over Bayleaf’s mouth.

“Wow! Would you look at the time! We gotta go! Seeya!!!!” said Cilantro as the Ramsey brothers gathered up their sister and their things before taking off in the opposite direction.

**‘Hehe...They’re so weird~’** snickered Shadow in amusement.

“Maybe Allura could give me some ideas…” Keith muttered to himself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keef! Keeeeef!!!!!” squealed some excited toddlers grabbing onto Keith’s legs the instant Allura answered the door.

“Wow you two are getting stronger everyday! How are you two!?” Keith said smiling fondly at the pair of twins staring up at him with wide eyed and happy.

“Miss you keef!!” The girl, Jun said pouting clinging to his pants legs. 

The quieter twin Kichiro nodded but buried his head against Keith’s leg adorably that Keith couldn't help but pat his head before he lifted the two up in his arms.

“How are you doing Keith?” Allura asked giggling at the sight of her twins in Keith’s arms. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect Allura,” Keith said as he walked inside as Allura shut the door behind him.

 

‘ **Minus the whole figuring out how to keep my thief side from my righteous police boyfriend,’** Shadow muttered in his head making Keith twitch a bit.

 

‘ _ I told you we’ll worry about that later!!’ _ Keith hissed back.

‘ **Later is going to come faster than you think!’** Shadow huffed but stayed quiet when Allura sent him a questioning look.

“I need advice I guess? I don't know what to get Lance for Christmas and it's our first one since we officially got together. What did you and Shiro do for your first Christmas together?” Keith asked hoping to get an idea.

“Why don't I get you something warm to drink? It has been pretty chilly lately.”

Keith nodded as he and the twins headed to the living room where he was immediately treated to the festive holiday cheer of decorations and a Christmas tree fully decked in ornaments sitting by the window. 

“Wow…” Keith said in awe as the twins slid down from his arms and pulled at his jacket, giggling excitedly. 

“Keef! Come wih us!!” said Jun excitedly while Chiro nodded vigorously. 

Keith raised an eyebrow as he let the toddlers lead him. The twins led Keith through the house to where the laundry room was where he immediately picked up in the sounds of high pitched mews. 

The twins slowly pushed open the door together to reveal four kittens tumbling about with each other on the linoleum floor while a very large tortoiseshell cat lay in a nearby basket watching over them. 

She was mostly black save for two patches of ginger fur on her back that looked like wings and splotches of dark gray and white decorating her face and paws. 

The cat lazily turned her gaze to the newcomers and slowly blinked at them as the twins toddled in and sat in the middle of the floor both grabbing a cat toy to entertain the kittens. 

“Well, I see you met Miss Biggie,” he heard Allura chuckle behind him. 

“Miss Biggie?”

“Officially, Miss Biggie Lioness of the Castle. According to the twins.”

“Lookie Keef! Baby kitties!” Jun said as she giggled as the smallest of the four kittens eyed the toy before pouncing on the feather and batting at it, and chasing after it. That one was a greyish looking kitten but had bright green eyes, it may of been the smallest but it seemed to be the loudest if the mews it was letting out chasing Jun’s toy was any indication.

Keith looked at the other ones and saw a larger looking brown tabby cat that seemed content curled up against its mother under its chin, purring happily at the warmth.  He looked at the last two as he sat down and could not help but chuckle. 

The two left was what looked like Russian blue cat with very pretty blue eyes play fighting with a cinnamon red cat that was fighting back just as fiercely. The two rolled around each other until they both hit Keith’s legs and were staring up at him blinking cutely as they mewed suddenly pawing at him wanting attention. Soon Keith found himself the central of their fighting as they were now climbing all over his lap mewling.

“Heehee! They like you!” Jun giggled. 

The blue one settled down on his lap purring extreme loudly while the red one seemed content with wrestling Keith's arm. 

“Since when did you get a cat?” Keith asked wincing slightly as the red kitten began lightly gnawing on his thumb.

Allura handed Keith the mug of warm milk she brought as she sipped her own. 

“Oh Miss Biggie isn't really ours, she just wandered on to campus one day and decided to have her kittens in our backyard four months ago,” explained the woman. “Of course, we couldn't just leave them in that cold backyard…”

Keith nodded in understanding. “Shiro always did have a soft spot for cats… so are you planning on keeping the kittens?”

“Oh heavens no. We’ve been looking for homes for them. The twins have claimed Miss Biggie though. Professor Trigel and Professor Grygan have already agreed on adopting that tiny one Chiro is holding and that tubby one sleeping respectively. Professor Blaytz is considering adopting that little Blue one as well.”

Keith nodded but looked down at the red one who slow blinked back at him."What about this little guy?”

“Oh, we haven't had much luck with this one. Seems she is very particular about people. She’s not as friendly as the others. She does seem to like you though. Perhaps…”

“I don't know if we're ready for a pet yet… besides I still need to find a present for Lance… which by the way, you haven't told me what you and Shiro did your first Christmas together.”

Allura suppressed a smile as her cheeks flushed. “Weeeellll it's not something I could particularly share with the children being here….”

Keith's face blushed as he held up a hand." Say no more. I got the picture.”

Allura chuckled when suddenly a familiar beeping was heard. Keith looked to his wristwatch while Allura removed a pocket watch from her pocket and opened it. 

The KiD symbol was flashing. 

 

They got a job. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Just look at how adorable they are!” gushed Shiro showing off pictures of the kittens to Plaxum and Dani. 

“Your kids or the kittens?” Dani joked as she looked at the picture with Plaxum who cooed adorably. “Though they are cute though, gunna keep ‘em all?”

“I wish but Allura thinks it’s best we find homes for the kittens. The kids have already claimed the mother cat for themselves and Allura told me that she’s gotten homes for most of them except for the red and blue one, ” Shiro sighed as Lance walked in.

“What’s going on? I couldn’t find Plaxum and Nico directed me here, ” Lance said peeking over his partner's shoulders. “Oh hey did you get new pets Shiro? They’re cute!”

“Aren’t they! And no the mother cat came in our backyard and had the kittens but we couldn’t let them stay out in the cold so we kinda adopted them, ” Shiro replied. “I was just telling the others how all of the kittens have found homes except for these two.”

“Awww poor things,” Lance said as he leaned closer and an idea was forming in his head. “Heeeeey Shiro….”

“GUYS!” Nico said running into the room catching their attention. “We got a notice!! And it’s from BOTH KIDs!!” 

The team perked their heads up as Nico placed a box on the table and a tablet that had little cartoon KiDs dancing around a Christmas tree while Shiro opened the box to reveal just the traditional calling card of Kaito KiD, albeit covered in crumbs. 

“He sent a card in an box of crumbs?” questioned Plaxum when Nico averted his eyes. 

“Nico… what was in the box before you brought it to us?” Dani asked, eyeing her husband suspiciously. 

“Well…. Alberto and I  **may have** discovered some ‘suspicious looking’ gingerbread KiDs in there…” he said sheepishly. “So we um…  _ analyzed _ them?”

Everybody else deadpanned at the man while Dani face palmed herself. 

“Let’s just read the cards….” she sighed as Shiro dusted off the one he was holding. 

  
  


_ Greetings! Here’s a little fun for the holidays in store for you! _

 

_ An emporium of jewels for the western clock arrives _

_ Twelve creatures lay on display  _

_ A single jewel matching each birth of a year _

_ What ends with the crab begins with a lion _

_ Shall be liberated on the highest point of the Moon _

 

“Well that’s just confusing as hell.” Nico groaned. “I don’t even know where to begin on this why does he have to do riddles?”

“Because that’s his MO and it wouldn’t be a KID heist if he didn’t although…” Dani said frowning as she looked at the box then glanced at Nico’s tablet, “Usually we just have to deal with Shadow, KID makes his appearance usually in Japan.”

“You think there’s a large enough target that needs both KIDs attention rather than just one?” Shiro asked. “Now that I think about it, KID only came here for a few heists before Shadow took over the job here. So for the event to summon both of them is dangerous, Shadow himself is one thing but having both of them here?”

“I’m thinking by the time we get or got this the KIDs sent a notice to the Japanese Branch so looks like we’re going to collaborate with them again to capture the KIDs,” Lance said folding his arms as he tried to recall any huge events regarding jewels. Though it would be interesting to see the Detectives he met from the last time they were here regarding a KID heist. 

“But wait, the KiDs usually strike on a full moon right? What’s so special about this full moon that  **both** of them are making an appearance?”

“I can answer that!” exclaimed Matt bursting in with sealed envelopes. 

“What are those?” asked Dani as Matt began handing them out to the people in the room. 

“Invitations from the Mayor. Get your party clothes out people, cuz’ this Christmas Eve,Altea City is playing host to the Grand Christmas Jewel-bilee!”

“Ooooooooh!!!!!” went Plaxum in awe as she looked down at the bedazzled card she pulled out of the envelope."Sparkly~"

“But that’s not all,” Matt continued as he took out his tablet and pulled up a Lunar Calendar. “This Christmas is also the night of a Super Moon. That means the Full Moon is gonna be twice its usual size!”

“And since it coincides with their method and their targets it's perfect,” Nico said as he pulled out the letter as well though he made a face as he held the invitation with two fingers. “Though was it necessary to make the invites so gaudy looking?”

“Besides that I think I figure some parts of the riddle,” Lance said as he had been looking through his phone and held it out to the others. “Jewel-bilee is not only a huge gathering to show off prized jewels, it's also hosting a rare collection of jeweled statues that represent the western zodiac; The Zodiac 12.” 

“Well shit it's like the whole thing is practically calling for the KIDs to come and steal them if it's that huge a deal,” Nico said before he held up the tablet. “Since we already know what's going on should we still look at Shadow’s notice?”

“We might as well since they both sent one,” Shiro said. “There may be more clues in his.”

With that, Shiro went ahead and tapped on the screen. 

The little toon KiDs stopped dancing as they pulled out magic wands and tapped on the tree which exploded into confetti as a music rhythm dance game appeared on the screen. 

_ “A little Christmas present for the hardworking people of APD, achieve gold rank on all levels and unlock a special Christmas Wish that we shall grant!”  _ both little avatars said in unison before they began bouncing to the music. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me….” deadpanned Lance. 

“Ooooh, fun!” cooed Plaxum. 

“We’re not really doing this are we?” Dani asked incredulously. 

Shiro shrugged unfazed. “At this point we should already expect something like this. They said they’ll grant us a wish if we win their game. Who knows? This might be our chance to get them to surrender."

“I dunno Chief. Based on past experiences, it might be another trick," Nico pointed out. 

Lance folded his arms thinking carefully. Nico made a good point, but although the KiDs maybe thieves he had to admit, they do make good on their word. 

“I’m with Shiro. Let’s do this,” he said as Plaxum nodded in agreement. 

Dani sighed and looked to her husband who shrugged in defeat. 

Seeing that everyone was in agreement, Matt grinned and cracked his knuckles. 

“If that’s the case, stand back. I got this!” the white hat declared as he took the tablet and pressed start.

The others crowded around Matt as he instantly went into gamer mode, his fingers flying over the buttons, making the little KiD avatars dance to the tune of ToraDora’s ‘Holy Night.’

As Matt steadily racked up up points, a thought struck Lance as he turned to Shiro. 

“Hey, if we got a game from Shadow KiD, do you think the guys in Japan got them too?”

Shiro thought for a moment. “It seems likely…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Meanwhile in Ekoda, Japan…**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Shit this game is hard!!!” cursed Shinichi as he sat at a table with Hatori and Hakuba hunched over tablets as they played the game Shadow KiD sent them earlier that evening. 

Although at this point it was way past midnight. 

It was natural for the Ekoda KiD force to receive the notices although  everybody was surprised to hear Hattori and Shinichi receive notices as well in Osaka and Beika. 

“I'm preferring Kaitou KID’s calling card and pranks to suffering through this!” Hakuba cursed as he missed a beat ruining his combo. “GAAH!!”

“Come ya damn thiev’n avatars JUMP YOU-” Hattori scowled pressing rather hard against the tablet screen just barely getting the hit and continuing through the song. “Course the songs would get faster…COME ON!!”

“Just get through this if we can then the KiDs will have to grant us a wish and that is something that we have to get to give us a leg up on them!” Shinichi said as he was pressing buttons to match the music notes. “We just have to get through this game.”

“But who the hell puts ‘Wizards of Winter” from trans Siberian orchestra as a SONG for this!?” Hattori muttered before he groaned when he slipped up.

“Just look at the the title of the song, wizards? Magicians? Why wouldn't they?” Shinichi grouches. “Not to mention this is a race with the others who got the notice.”

“Ya mean the ones in Altea right?” Hattori replied as he had to restart. “Been awhile since both KIDs made an appearance.”

“Yup. They’ve been stretching us thin…” growled Hakuba, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he concentrated on keeping in time with the beat. 

“This is gonna be mah first heist taking on both KiDs! No way I’m lettin this dumb game beat me!” declared Hattori. “I’ve been itchin’ to meet them since I saw them at that Sweets Fest!”

“Less talk, more play!” exclaimed Shinichi, his eyes starting to turn red from dry eye. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Altea City…_ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“So tell us more about the target, Toichi,” implored Allura as she and Keith sat before a computer screen in her office after she had the twins lie down for a nap. 

:: **As I explained the Zodiac 12 is rarely seen because it is only displayed for special occasions. But our particular target is the Ruby Leo statuette.::** Toichi explained.  **:: We don't know if it actually could be** **_it_ ** **but there have been rumors that under the light of a full moon it would glow like an ember. ::**

“And with the month being a super moon the moonlight would be even more intensive than normal,” Keith said understanding where his dad was coming from. “So this could be our chance to hopefully grab Pandora.”

:: **That's the basis yes::** Toichi replied.  **:: Not only that, it is going to be a huge affair as it is a whole party dedicated on showing off jewel collections for the New Year.::**

::  **Which is just screaming for a heist!::** Kaito said popping in.  **:: The extra touch with the wishes was a nice touch bro bet all our detectives are having ‘fun’::**

**“** Uh huh bet you're enjoying yourself seeing your detective hunched over the game,” Keith replied chuckling. “They probably got Matt to do theirs down in the APD since Pidge told me he's just a big gamer like herself.”

**::Hehehe yeah I can only image how it'll be once we see them. There's gonna be a lot of detectives and police there which makes it even more fun!::** Kaito cackled excitedly.  **:: Speaking of detectives how's your situation moving in with Lance?::**

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been pretty amazing I guess…” 

Kaito snickered cheekily.  **::Yeah, I’ll bet~::**

Keith blushed while Kaito and Allura laughed only to have Toichi smack his son upside the head. 

**::Behave yourself Kaito::** Toichi warned lightheartedly.  **::By the by, how is young Katie doing? I can only imagine how she feels now that she has to be on the sidelines.::**

Allura and Keith exchanged looks. Ever since Pidge had revealed her identity for their sakes, she now had to tread lightly around Matt and the APD who have been monitoring her computer activity, although that did not stop her from giving Rover a few secret upgrades. 

“Well, they may have put a bell on the Green Lion, but knowing Pidge, she’ll figure out a way to help one way or another,” Keith said with confidence. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Pidge was hanging out at home polishing Rover when Matt suddenly came through the front door and looked at her with crazy eyes. 

 

**“YOU!”**

 

Pidge looked at her brother unfazed. “What?”

“Bet you thought you could outsmart me with your little game, Baby Sister?!”

Pidge blinked a few times blankly."Huh?”

Matt whipped out the tablet triumphantly showing his full victories on all the levels of the game the KiDs sent."Full straight golds! How’d cha like that?!”

 

“Um… cool?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Pidge! I  **know** you programmed this game the KiDs sent!”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah, I programmed a game under the surveillance of you and your team of White Hats monitoring every move I make. Real dumb move on my part,” she said with blunt sarcasm. 

_ “Katarina Pidgeon Holt!!!  _ Don’t you fucking lie to me!”

Pidge exchanged looks with Rover as Matt clamped a hand over his mouth upon realizing his words. 

Pidge grinned impishly. 

“I’m telling~” she said as she vaulted over the couch.  _ “MOOOOOOM!!!!! MATT SAID THE ‘F-WORD’!!!!” _

“Katie!!!!” shrieked Matt in horror. 

 

**“MATTHEW JONAS HOLT!!!!!”** hollered their mother from down the hall, making Matt flinch in fear. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“  **She’ll be finnneeee,”** Keith and Kaito said at the same time.

“Katie said she will let me know later about her little work around the police, I just hope she'll be able to do something.” Allura said. “Though Pidge could still come to the Lion’s house to visit the twins.”

“True well anything else we need to know Dad?” Keith asked trying not to think about the fun Pidge is having at probably the police’s expense.

:: **No I think that's all for now, just that besides the jewel display there may be other higher ups showing up so just be aware::** Toichi replied thinking a bit.  **:: Other than that Your mother, myself and Kaito will arrive in a few days separate.::**

“Why separate?” Keith asked curiously as Toichi chuckled as he held up an invitation.

**::Because the invitation has a plus one as I'm invited as entertainment so naturally Your mother is going to be my plus one~::** Toichi explained.

:: **And I'm pretty positive Shin-chan will invite me as his plus one!::** Kaito replied back with a starry eyed look. 

“Like you would actually need an invite, Kai," laughed Keith when he caught sight of the time."Oh boy, looks like I gotta go. We’ll talk later, bye Dad, bye Kai!”

The Kurobas waved enthusiastically before they signed off. 

“Darn… I still need to figure out Lance’s present…” groaned Keith as he and Allura left the office. 

“There's still this week  and the next till Christmas Keith. You’ll find something,” consoled Allura patting Keith’s shoulder. “I’m only sorry I couldn’t be any more help, Keith…”

“I appreciate you listening though. Thanks Allura.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Keith arrived back feeling dejected as he kicked up a little dirt dismounting from his motorbike as he carried in his shopping bags. 

 

**_‘_ ** **Look alive, Copper’s car is here.’**

 

Sure enough, the familiar blue car pulled into the driveway as Lance enthusiastically waved the instant he saw Keith. 

“HEEEEY BAAAABE!!!!” Lance exclaimed happily as he parked the car and hopped out, immediately running to Keith as he planted a big kiss on his lips. “I’ve got the most awesome news!!!”

“You finally came up with a plan to steal your mom’s secret recipe for those enchiladas you keep wanting to eat everyday?” Keith joked as Lance froze and whined leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“Baaabeeee now you’re making me want enchiladas!! That’s not fair!!” Lance whined, “And I will get that recipe from her eventually!! She can’t keep it to herself forever!! and no!! look look come inside and I’ll show you!”

Lance dragged Keith inside helping him taking the load of bags off him as he nearly tossed them onto the table.

“Lance I know you’re excited but some of the bags had food for dinner!” Keith laughed as Lance just grinned back and then shoved a piece of shining paper in front of him. “Why is that piece of paper glimmering?”

“Ignoring the bejeweled-ness of the card take a gander at this!” Lance said proudly as Keith took the invitation and read it over.

**‘Well at least we know Copper and his friends got the invitation,’** Shadow mused as Keith smiled as he read the invitation.

“Wow this is a huge event Lance and they invited the whole police department?” Keith asked acting surprised. “The security makes sense with this being an event with so many important people.”

“But that’s not the best part! We got a heist notice from BOTH KiDs!!” Lance said laughing. “AND Shadow messed up!”

**‘EXCUSE ME!?’** Shadow growled twitching. **‘I DO NOT MESS UP!! KEITH!!’**

_ ‘Calm down Shadow,’  _ Keith said trying to soothe his other self. ‘What do you mean by that Lance?”

“He gave us a game that if we get all the gold medals we get a single WISH, and you know what we’re going to use that wish for!” Lance grinned.

 

“World Peace?”

 

Lance pecked Keith on the nose. “Oh Keith, love of my life, my little garlic knot, you are adorable~”

Keith rolled his eyes a bit. 

“Don’t you see?! By allowing us a wish, he has stupidly given  **us** an opportunity to finally take him in! We’re just gonna wish for both KiDs to turn themselves in, and they **can’t** refuse!” cackled Lance triumphantly. “Genius thieves my ass!”

**'Oh he has no idea…’** snickered Shadow. 

“Wow, that’s… great news Lance! That’ll really show them!”

“And that’s not all Mi Amo! You’ll get to see me in action!”

Keith’s eyes popped open. “Who say what now?”

“The invite says I can bring a plus one and what better way for me to spend it with my One and Only while I rub it all over that smug Shadow’s face!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

 

_ 'Oh shoot... ‘  _

 

**‘Really? You did not see him bringing you to the Jewel-bilee as his date?’**

 

_ ‘Shut up, I blanked out!’ _

 

Lance was in too much of a happy zone to see Keith sweating.

“The party is for the invite and their plus one! So of course I'm going to be taking you with me!” Lance grinned as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck his blue eyes shining excited. “This is going to be great! It's the first time you've come to see me work so now I'm extra motivated to catch KID and Shadow!”

_ ‘Oh boy...I may have a problem.’ _

**_‘NOW_ _it hits you we have a problem…’_ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Days have passed since Keith’s realization. 

 

With now two major problems weighing heavily on his mind, Keith was going dizzy at wondering which was the bigger priority at hand. 

“Keith, relaaaax buddy. You need to breathe,” Pidge said as she and Allura watched Keith pace back and forth. 

“I agree. The Jewel-Bilee is only a week and a half away. I understand your dilemma but you need to get your head on straight,” added Allura. 

Keith stopped and exhaled. “Fine. Ok. You’re right. Everything is gonna be alright. All I have to do is focus.”

“I don’t see why you’re so panicky over Lance’s gift though Keith,” commented Pidge. “It’s Lance. He is disgustingly head over heels for you. You could give him a single shoe and I bet he’ll place it in a glass case on a pedestal.”

“Why would I give him a single shoe?” asked Keith in confusion. 

Pidge sighed heavily, resisting the urge to face palm. “Look, it’s Christmas. Just wear a Santarina costume and jump him in the shower!”

“ **_PIDGE!!”_ ** Both Allura and Keith shouted as the girl rubbed her ear and shrugged.

“What? It's true he'd be happy with anything Keith gives him is all I'm saying is Lance will take anything Keith gives him!” Pidge huffed.

“That's the problem I know that he would but I want this to really mean something!” Keith groaned as he sat down. He heard a mew by his feet and something pawing at his leg, looking down he found one of the kittens looking straight up at him and Keith couldn't help but smile as he picked up the tiny furball. It was the blue one that booped his nose before jumping from his arms onto his shoulders.

“Aww he really likes you!” Allura cooed. “And here comes the red one now, those two seem to fight the most but can't stand being apart from each other.”

A pouty mew came from the cinnamon red one making Keith scoop that kitten up and it stayed in his arms content now that it knew where the blue one was.

“Come on so let's figure out how this is going to go, we know that both police forces have gotten good medals from the game,” Pidge said. “And the wishes are obvious.”

“Yeah have the KiDs turn themselves in, ” Keith replied. “Which we saw coming miles away.”

“Matt’s putting me under security while he takes my mom to the Jewel-Bilee,” informed Pidge."So don’t expect much help from the Green Lion.”

“And let’s bear in mind that Shinichi Kudo, Saguru Hakuba and Heiji Hattori, three of the world’s most talented detectives will be there,” Allura pointed out. “This will be quite the job.”

A sneaky smile crept onto Keith’s lip as his eyes reflected his other persona. 

 

**“** **_Like that has ever stopped us before, My Queen~”_ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The days flew by as preparations of all kinds took place. 

The APD discussing their game plan with the detectives and KiD squad while managing traps and security personnel at the Town Hall Ballroom. 

Team KiD sneaking around, laying down their own preparations like Keith and Allura scoping out the place in disguise while relaying information to the rest of Team KiD. 

Of course, let’s not forget the main event of it all, getting everything ready for Christmas!!! 

Before everyone knew it, Christmas Eve had rolled around. 

“Tonight’s the big Night everyone!” announced Shiro to his department along with their Japanese counterparts as the three detectives stood up front with him."I’m sure you are all familiar with Shinichi Kudo, Saguru Hakuba and Heiji Hattori, they will be explaining to us the plan for tonight.”

Hakuba stepped forward. “Alright, as we have previously discussed we will have security posted at all possible entrances, including the rooftops. I and the rest of the KiD Squad including Chief Shiro and his APD force will be inside keeping an eye out in case either KiD slipped in with the crowd.”

Hattori then stepped forward. “Based on the riddle, we have strong reason to believe tha’ KiDs will be targeting the Ruby Lion. So we’ll be focusing our eyes on that.”

“As we all know by know, the KiDs are master of disguises,” added in Shinichi. “I have enlisted the help of Kaito Kuroba to assist us in plugging any blind spots. As an illusionist, his insight has proven valuable in past cases.”

Hakuba did his hardest to suppress a snort. This was all too perfect. If it weren’t for his suggestion to include Kuroba, Kudo would have brought one of those noisy girls with him. 

This was an ideal chance for him to finally expose Kaito Kuroba and his brother as the elusive Shadow Thieves! 

The thought of victory delighted Hakuba so much he unconsciously let out a little demon smile making Hattori and Shinichi side glance him a little freaked out. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“I have the strangest urge to up the ante on Hakuba’s prank for some odd reason…” Kaito blinked as he looked at Toichi and Chikage as they were finishing setting up the stage set up for the show later.

“Just go ahead and do so it’s all in good holiday spirit!” Chikage giggled as Kaito grinned as his mind was going at all the different ideas he could use against Hakuba. “Try not to get too distracted with the detectives, including your favorite one. We do have a job to do.”

“I know I know, I’m just kinda excited I get to be here with Keith and do this!” Kaito said jumping around happily as he examined the stage. “And Dad’s call on this is kinda scary who knows if we could finally find it.”

“You never know but these seems the closest we’re getting to the legend,” Toichi said as he pulled up a few more ropes for props. “Okay there, now remember what our roles are we can do what we can as ‘civilians’ but you and Keith are going to have to really work and make sure things go smoothly.”

“I’m just worried about how baby bro is gonna distract his lover boy since he’s his plus one,” Kaito replied shaking his head. “You did say you were bringing mom as your plus one I’m surprised it took him this long to panic and realize he would be coming here with Lance as his date and not his other self.”

“Hmmm that is a bit of a conundrum, we can only hope that the frenzy of the heist will work in our favor,” Chikage said. “Jii is here on standby to help too but this is going to be challenging with all the detectives and both police forces.”

“Aww you know the hardest heists are sometimes the best ones and most fun ones of all,” Kaito said. “We’ll make this work and get those jewels. I’m just lucky Shin-Chan gets tunnel vision when he’s focused on a case.”

“Still, no reason to be careless. We all know our roles to play,” Toichi cautioned. “Let’s give them a show they won’t forget.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was not long before night fell and the city came to life with all its festive lighting and decor.

Many cars were pulling up to Town Hall where many VIP members exited from their cars as photographers began enthusiastically snapping photos while journalists cried out names to grab the guests attention.

“I’m Masuko Omi reporting here live from Town Hall! It’s a beautiful and bustling Christmas Eve tonight as Altea City has the honor of playing host to this year’s Christmas Jewel-Bilee, a grand event showcasing some of the most gorgeous and rare jeweled collections will be put on display for all to admire!” a female reporter enthusiastically announced. “The highlight of this event will be the Zodiac 12; twelve articulately crafted statuettes made in the image of western zodiac, carved from birthstones representing each month!”

The crowd roared as more high profile names came out, they seemed to get even louder when a tall white haired male stepped out followed by four women surrounding him and two younger males.

“And here comes one of the showcase presenters! Wow! It’s acclaimed fashion designer; Lotor Honerva! He will be showing off  his latest line of jeweled accessories! Accompanying him is the rising star of the modelling industry; Rosaline Ezor!" The woman said as the camera zoomed in on Lotor how he smiled and waved to the crowd as the women kept the crowd back as they walked into the building.

“Not only are we being graced by these high  profile designers there is also to be a performance inside by the world renowned magician Toichi Kuroba and his son a blooming magician making a name for himself as well, Kaito Kuroba. But that's not the only  **_Magic_ ** going on there are rumors said that both Kaitou KID and Shadow will be making an appearance which is why we have so much security from  not only our own APD but the KiD Task force from Japan led by famous detectives Shinichi Kudo, Saguru Hakuba and Heiji Hattori! Looks like this is gonna one night nobody is ever gonna forget! Back to you at the studio!!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Oh darling, this place is amazing~! I’m so glad you let Pidge help out with babysitting the children~” exclaimed Allura as she hugged her husband’s arm, appreciating how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. 

“How else do I get to show off the most gorgeous woman in Altea City~?” Shiro teased as he took Allura’s hand."Marry me, my love?”

Allura blushed and giggled as she pinched Shiro’s cheek. 

“We're already married you big Silly!”she laughed pressing a kiss onto her husband’s lips. “But I’ll marry a hundred times over if as long as it’s you~”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to blush madly as Matt made a gagging sound as he walked past them arm in arm with his mother. 

“You’re blocking the path lovebirds!”

“You're just jealous!” Shiro laughed as Matt was about to give Shiro the finger when his mom pinched  **_his_ ** cheek making Shiro snicker.

“Am not! It's just gross seeing them be all like this! I don't know if it's worse now or how they use to dance around each other,” Matt grumbled as they walked into the large room. “Holy shit this even has a grand staircase! Ow!”

“Language!” Catherine huffed, but she did look as amazed as Matt was. “This really is so gorgeous everything is so sparkly...oh are those the police force you're working with as well Shiro?”

The group pointed to a harried looking man trying not to tell at the police stationed around as another one was talking to three youths who looked serious.

“Yeah the KID task force from Japan with Detective Nakamori with Hakuba and Detective Megure with Shinichi Kudo and Hattori Heiji, ” Shiro said though he saw Matt stiffen when he said Nakamori.

“N-Nakamori?” Matt gulped. “He's here?”

“Well,” Shiro drawled smirking. “He  **is** the head of the KID task force.”

Shiro’s smirk grew wider when he saw Matt looking about with a hopeful look on his face. 

“Expecting someone Matt?” he asked teasingly. 

Matt’s cheeks flushed as he looked indignant. “What? Pssh! No!”

Shiro and Allura exchanged knowing looks while Catherine raised her eyebrows. 

_ “Matt? Hey! MATT~!” _ a girl’s suddenly called out making Matt jump out of his skin. 

He turned around and suddenly it was like time slowed down as he was warped to a Fred Astaire fantasy. Slowly approaching him, wearing the most beautiful green off shoulder evening gown with a lighter green shawl wrapped around her arms was none other than Aoko Nakamori, Detective Nakamori’s daughter. 

Matt’s eyes sparkled in awe as he admired Aoko, walking up to them, her long, beautiful hair draped over her right shoulder and adorned with a golden jeweled hair-clip with matching earrings, necklace and high heeled shoes. 

With her expertly done make-up, Aoko looked so many times more beautiful to Matt than she already did. 

Aoko blushed shyly as she greeted the group. 

“Hello Matt, it’s been awhile~” she greeted bashfully. 

Matt stared back, wanting to say something but his throat had instantly dried up with nothing but strained noise escaping his mouth. 

Catherine took one look at Aoko and her gobsmacked son’s face and instantly got a clue as she poked his side. 

“Matt, aren’t you going to introduce me to this lovely dear?”

Matt shook a little as he snapped out of his stupor. “Oh Uh! Mom! Meet Naoko Makanori- uh I MEAN! Haoko Akanori- wait no! I mean- AOKO! Aoko Nakamori!”

Shiro and Allura held their breaths to suppress their amusement at Matt stumbling over his words. 

“Smooth, Matt," Shiro said bluntly as Allura elbowed him. 

Aoko chuckled a bit as she held her hand out to Catherine. 

“I’m Aoko Nakamori, you must be Matt’s mother; Catherine Holt. Matt says you make the best cookies,” greeted Aoko with a smile. 

Catherine chuckled, obviously flattered."Why thank you darling~” she replied as she turned and slapped Matt’s arm. “Matt! Why didn’t you tell me about this charming young lady?”

“OW! I dunno! I-...I uh only met her a few times and didn't quite expect to meet her again? Not that I wouldn't want too! I mean would've loved to see you again I mean we met because she's uh friends with Keith’s brother and I ran into her while she was shopping and then at Shiro and Allura’s wedding!” Matt managed to babble, his voice cracking in odd places. 

“Sometimes when we get time we try to talk but with the time difference between Altea and Japan it's a bit hard,” Aoko said grinning. “But I wanted to surprise you since dad said you're part of the APD and was going to be here!” Aoko smiled as Matt’s face grew redder.

“W-w-well I'm very surprised! Did you come with Kaito?” Matt asked as Aoko shook her head.

“No dad took me as his plus one since Bakaito got invited by Shinichi  **who you still have to talk to!!”** Aoko said shouted the last part surprising the group, though they jumped and a few others did when she got a reply.

“ **Leave me and Shin-Chan alone Ahoko!!** !” A voice from the stage shouted through the sound system.

A quick glance towards where the detectives stood showed Hattori and Hakuba sending teasing glances to Shinichi who turned slightly red. 

Catherine nudged her son as she gestured to Aoko with her eyes.  _ “Compliment her!”  _ she mouthed. 

Matt nodded vigorously. “I-uh-  _ AOKO! _ ” he squeaked albeit a little loudly, making Aoko jump a little and look at him expectantly. 

“You think I look beautiful tonight! _Wait-! No!”_ Matt fumbled, tripping over his words again as he took a deep breath. “I mean… **_I_** think **_you_** look… **_Extremely_** **Beautiful** tonight.”

Catherine stood behind Aoko and gave her son two thumbs up as the girl blushed deeply. 

Just as Aoko was about to respond, who should arrive but Ginzo Nakamori as he stood imposingly over Matt. 

“Aren't you supposed to be dealing with the equipment for tonight? We have to make sure nothing has been tampered with when the KIDs are due to arrive in a few hours!” He said glowering at Matt who swallowed hard.

“R-right! Sorry sir I uh wanted to get my mother acquainted with everyone!” Matt said as Nakamori seemed to loom even more over Matt. "Uh I'll- I'll get going now I'll talk to you later Mom! Aoko!”

Matt practically zoomed off the floor making Nakamori smug while Aoko grumbled next to her dad.

“Dad...you’re too much, ” Aoko griped sending a glare at him before stomping off. Shiro and Allura quietly pulled Catherine away from the scene when Nakamori suddenly tensed up and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as a deep chill went down his spine.

“Honey...I'm sure there will be plenty of time for Aoko-Chan and Matt to talk throughout the event, there's only so long he has to keep monitoring,” Toichi tried saying to his wife who was giving Nakamori the evils from afar. 

“Hmph! Does he have any idea how much work I put into Aoko-Chan! That poor child deserves her happiness!” huffed Chikage. 

“I know, I know but if it's any consolation my love, Matt is quite the Smitten Kitten~”

That softened the glare on Chikage’s face as she sighed. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Alberto, it was so sweet of you to be my escort tonight~” said Plaxum walking in arms with Alberto. 

The man rubbed the back his head bashfully. “Oh.. It was my pleasure Plax…”

Plaxum giggled when she spotted Allura and Shiro, waving madly to them. 

The couple saw them and made their way over. 

Just as Allura was ready to speak, a new voice suddenly cut in. 

“Allura Altea? Is that you?” a coy voice greeted. 

Shiro felt his wife tense up as the four turned to see a rather famous face approaching them with his entourage. 

Plaxum’s mouth dropped open in awe. “Ohmygosh.. You’re Lotor Honerva! The fashion designer!”

“Hello Lotor,” Allura said as she gripped Shiro’s arm tighter as the platinum blonde haired man came closer smiling at the group.

While Plaxum was in shock seeing Lotor up and personal Shiro turned to Allura concerned.

“Allura do you know Lotor Honerva?” Shiro asked as Lotor made a bit of small talk with Plaxum before he excused himself and walked to Allura taking her hand and kissing it. Shiro couldn't help but narrow his eyes as Lotor straighten out.

“We...dated for a time long in the past, hello Lotor it is pleasant to see you again. It's actually Allura Shirogane now, you remember my dear childhood friend, ” Allura replied indicating to Shiro.

“Takashi Shirogane, her  **husband** ,” Shiro introduced, stressing the last bit for some reason as he stood to his full height, tensely shaking hands with Lotor. 

“Lotor Honerva, a pleasure indeed,” the other man said with a pleasant smile before gesturing to his entourage. “I’m sure you know my acquaintance, Ms Rosaline Ezor.”

The woman at his side was tall, slim and had long red hair tied in a ponytail. She gave Shiro the most flirtatious smile much to Allura’s displeasure. 

“Pleased to meet the Chief of the esteemed APD~” she said holding out her hand to Shiro who shook it briefly. 

“The pleasure’s all mine," Shiro replied politely as Lotor introduced the rest of his group. 

“This woman here is my assistant, Sophia Acxa and the other two are my personal security, Dorothy Zethrid and Bianca Narti.”

“Nice to meet you ladies,” Shiro said as Allura held onto Shiro’s arm tightly."So expecting quite a show tonight?”

“It should be entertaining nonetheless, I have yet to see either of these thieves at work so I will hold my thoughts until later, but do tell me how long have you and your husband been together? I do wish to catch up with dear Allura.”

“We've been married for several years now, we have two adorable children,” Allura said as she pulled out her phone and showed them a recent picture of Chiro and Jun.

“Adorable…” commented Lotor with a smile, although the dryness in his voice could be picked up by Shiro who kept his cool. 

“Indeed. Now if you don’t mind, my  **wife** and I have more people to greet,” Shiro said curtly as he led a grateful Allura away. 

It was just for a brief moment but Lotor caught Allura’s eye and lingered making Allura quickly turn away and hug Shiro’s arm tighter. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Keeeeeeith!!!!!!” cheered Kaito quickening his pace as fast as possible as soon as he spotted his brother by the banquet table. 

“Chill Kaito, we’re in public,” said Keith bluntly as he held his brother face at arm’s length while Kaito made excited grabby hands at Keith. 

“Oh come baby bro it's been weeks since you came here to live with your boyfriend and chatting through skype can only do so muuuccchhh!! Lemme hug you!” Kaito whined. “Or I'll tell mom you're being mean to me.”

“One, I'm mom’s favorite so she’ll believe me over you any day,” Keith replied smirking making Kaito gasp in horror. “And two, fine, but no smothering.”

With a gleeful smile Keith put his arms down and Kaito clung to him like a koala. Keith sighed but patted his brother’s head.

‘ ** _And he's suppose to be the older one?’_** Shadow commented dryly. **_‘Sometimes I wonder how he can remain separated from you if he's this clingy after a few weeks.’_**

‘ _ He has his own things to distract him,’  _ Keith pointed out when he suddenly bumped against someone. “Oh! Pardon me!”

“No it’s my fault,” a teenaged young man with long blond hair slung over his shoulder in a ponytail said politely. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“If anyone is to blame, it’s my clingy brother here,” replied Keith good naturedly as he pulled on Kaito’s cheek. “I’m Keith and this is my brother Kaito.”

Kaito pouted at Keith before he turned back to the younger man with his signature grin. 

“Please to meet’cha.”

The teenager smiled back. “I’m Cyril, I’m here with my brother too,” he introduced himself before looking over his shoulder. “Hey Blaine!”

Another teenager, slightly younger than Cyril with dark brown hair, looked up from the plate of profiteroles he was packing into his mouth. 

“Seriously you glutton? You ate before coming here and devoured the savory horderves,” Cyril said twitching as Blaine just shrugged and walked over still carrying the plate of cream puffs. “I apologize for him.”

“Oh don't worry about it, it's the same with this bottomless stomach with anything chocolate in the near vicinity. It's lucky he has a show to do later that he can't go around stealing and hoarding anything with chocolate on them,” Keith said looking at his brother who had somehow gotten a plate of eclairs that wasn't there before.

“Hey I just stole  **one** plate I'm good.” Kaito said grinning biting into one of the desserts.

‘ **_Liar…’_ ** both Shadow and Keith thought.

“Pifft looks like we both have problems with brothers with insatiable hunger,” Cyril laughed as he took a sip of his drink making Keith nod.

“Growing up with him was a bit of a terror especially around Halloween,” Keith sighed.

“I completely understand,” laughed Cyril making Keith laugh too as both Blaine and Kaito scrunched their stuffed faces at their respective brothers. 

Keith and Kaito’s watched suddenly beeped simultaneously making them catch each other’s eye. 

“Uh-oh, looks like it’s almost time for the  _ show _ ,” pointed out Keith. “Nice talking to you Cyril.”

Cyril smiled good naturedly. “Same here, Keith. Good luck with the show!”

The Kuroba brothers waved before they headed off as Blaine swallowed the food in his mouth. 

“We would have had our own  _ show _ to do if  **he** didn’t order us to stand down…” grumbled Blaine sourly. 

“Just eat your food keep and shut up Blaine,” chided Cyril giving his brother a sharp look. “If  **he** says we should stand down, we stand down.”

“But the KiDs are gonna one up us  **again!”**

“We will have our revenge from the Sweets Fest soon, Little Brother,” reassured Cyril as he walked off. 

_ 'Not soon enough…’ _ the younger brother grumbled as he trotted after his older sibling, snatching up a plate assorted mini cakes from the table. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elsewhere at the Lion House, Pidge’s watch began to beep as well. 

“Pidge! SHHHH!!!!” hissed Jun as she and her brother were engrossed in watching the Lion King. 

_ “Sorry!”  _ apologized the girl as she glanced to either side of her. 

Coran was already snoring on an armchair while the officer, Olia, her name was, Matt had placed as her watchdog to monitor her activities was just as engrossed watching the movie. 

_ ‘It’s shooooowtiiiiiime~~’  _ Pidge thought in glee. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


The lights began to dim as Toichi’s performance music began to play. Everybody’s eyes were directed towards the stage that rose up from the ground in the middle of the ballroom with fog and light effects. 

**_::_ ** **_Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting the world’s greatest family of Illusionists; the Magic Kurobas!::_ **

There were loud cheers and exclamations, cheers as the fog started to clear and Toichi appeared in a burst of white feathers holding his hat up. 

_ “Greetings and welcome everybody to this wonderful Christmas Eve! I sure hope all these beautiful jewels haven’t completely bedazzled you just yet or else I’d be out the job~” _

A few people laughed at the joke while Aoko just shared a cringed look with Hakuba. 

_ “And for my first trick, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat! Drumroll please! ” _

Confused looks and murmurs rippled through the crowd as a drum roll played. Toichi held his hat out as he stuck his hand in which slowly became his whole arm as he rummaged about in there. 

_ “Come on you little rabbit!”  _ he said in an annoyed voice when he suddenly smiled and pulled out a little anime figurine of a playboy bunny.  _ “TADAH!” _

Blank stares came back to Toichi as crickets chirped. 

Without missing a beat, Toichi looked confused as he placed the figurine on the ground and pretended to read an instruction manual he pulled out his hat. 

_ “OH! Silly me! I have to add water!”  _ he laughed, slapping his head as if he made a goofy mistake. 

With a wave of his hand, a glass flute of water appeared in his hand as he emptied the contents on the doll. 

 

**_FWOOSH!_ **

 

There suddenly a rush of fog and sparkles as Chikage emerged from the smoke in the most fabulous sparkling blue playboy bunny costume as she sauntered out into view. 

The cheers got louder as Chikage gave a flirty wink blowing a kiss to the crowd as she walked back and stood next to Toichi.

_ “Introducing my very beautiful wife and assistant Chikage!” _ Toichi introduced as the clapping and cheering got louder from the older guests visiting while the younger ones and the ones that knew Toichi and Chikage groaned. 

“Why...Aunt Chikage…” Aoko whined burying her face in her hands. “And Uncle Toichi too just...oh my god they’re so baaaadddd.”

“Still not use to them huh? Even after growing up with the family,” Hakuba teased as Aoko sighed and flung herself onto Keith who was cringing nearby since Lance was with Shiro and the other police force, including Matt.

“Keeeeeiittthhh why are you the only normal onneeeee!?” Aoko wailed.

“My first answer would be different genetics but I guess I just learned to live with it,” Keith answered bluntly, patting Aoko’s back as his eyes travelled around.

In the dim lighting, he took a mental note where all the security details were standing.

Unfortunately, he was in direct line of sight of Lance who smiled and waved excitedly to him. 

Keith forced a smile and waved back before looking away to hide his unease. 

**_‘Great, it’s almost time for the heist. How do we ditch Copper?’_ **

_ 'We put our faith in family,’  _ Keith replied, looking to the stage as he caught his mother’s eye who winked as just as she locked Toichi into a box. 

‘ **_Still kinda weird calling your family, our family,’_ ** Shadow muttered as Chikage circled the box a few times, tapping it in different areas as she walked.  **_‘Technically I don’t even exist outside your head.’_ **

‘ _ You’re real enough to still talk to me and have your own opinions not to mention you’ve laid off taking over when we’re not on the job, ’ _ Keith replied as he heard a smart grunt in his head.

‘ **_Then I’ll take over when you pay too much attention to your loverboy and have to escape, looks like that’s the signal...move it Fluffy,’_ ** Shadow said as Keith rolled his eyes as fog started to pour out from the stage and everything looked like it was going as it was suppose to until there was a yelp as Chikage got yanked off the stage by a wooden hook. At that moment the box Toichi was in exploded into confetti and streamers that had everyone ducking and moving away from the stage from the noise.

“ **Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting for the real show to begin~”** A familiar voice said as the stage cleared but fog was still surrounding the guests as it obscured some views but everyone could clearly see a familiar white robed figure on the stage grinning. “ **Sorry for the delay had to clear the stage a bit.”**

Loud gasps erupted all around as the crowd continued to step back, which was what Keith was counting on as he allowed himself to be separated from Aoko while riding the flow of the crowd. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance gasped as soon as he lost sight of Keith, looking around. 

“Keith?! Keith where are you?!” called Lance when he felt a knock on his head making him turn to see Alberto frowning at him. 

“Worry about your boyfriend later, we got bigger fish to fry!”

“But-!”

“Keith’s a big boy, he’ll be fine! Now let’s go!” Alberto commanded as he pulled Lance by his collar.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whoooaaa!!!” went Matt as he got tossed about the moving crowd trying to move with Shiro when he heard a familiar squeal.

“Aoko!” Matt gasped as he somehow managed to spot Aoko’s flailing arms.

“Shiro hold my laptop!” declared Matt as he shoved his bag into Shiro’s arms 

“Matt, wait!” called Shiro but Matt had already begun to push his way through the crowd.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kya!!” squealed Aoko being shoved left and right, panicking as she looked around for either Keith or Hakuba or even her father.

In the chaos, Aoko’s heel caught the hemline of her dress as she suddenly felt herself lose balance.

“HEELP!” she yelped when she found herself fall into man’s chest.

“I got you, Aoko!” she heard him say as he lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

Aoko slowly peeked up to see Matt looking determined as he pushed himself back through the crowd. Matt’s head swiveled around, scoping the area until he spotted his mother and Allura waving to them from a safe spot as Matt made his way towards them, holding Aoko close to him.

Aoko unconsciously gripped the front of Matt’s tux as her heart began to pound while her eyes sparkled at her saviour.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Meanwhile, the police were making their way towards the stage with some difficulty with the shifting crowd.

Hakuba and the other two detectives growled in annoyance as they tried to navigate through the sea of people. 

Kaito KiD smirked as he did a magnificent bow towards the audience.

“Happy greetings Altea City~! Your favorite Shadow thief has returned on this wonderful Christmas Eve~!” KiD announced when a loud scoff was heard.

**“Really KiD? Everyone** **_knows_ ** **I’m the more popular, handsome one of this duo~”** a familiar playful voice echoed around them as the skylight opened revealing the night sky and a shadowed figure came abseiling down.

“Maybe so~ But I’m definitely the more lovable one dear Shadow~” KiD bantered back with equal playfulness.

_ “Get a room!”  _  Hattori was heard yelling from the audience making the two KiDs exchange looks.

“Ah yes, how can we forget APD’s and Japan’s finest police squad giving us the honor to be graced with their presence~ Are you there my favorite Tantei-kun~?”

“Don’t Answer him Kudo!!”

“ **_HEIJI/HATTORI!!”_ **

“Whoops…”

“Guess that answers that question and speaking of favorites…” Shadow grinned as he looked around and spotted Lance standing next to Shiro. “There’s my favorite copper~”

_ ‘ _ **_Don’t_ ** _ you do  _ **_dare do anything_ ** _ to Lance…’  _ Keith grumbled as he had let Shadow take over this part of the plan.

‘ **What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours,’** Shadow teased making Keith curse at him.  **‘Don’t worry I won’t deviate from the plan but you can’t get me to stop having fun during this.’**

_ ‘Just know your limits.’  _

**_'Duly noted,’_ ** smirked Shadow as the police surrounded the stage with guns pointed directly at the two thieves. 

**_::Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!::_ ** commanded Nico through a loudhailer before getting smacked upside the head by Dani who gave him a look as she grabbed the device. 

**_::You are not getting your hands on the Ruby Lion, KiDs!!!_** **_You are completely surrounded by the APD and Japan’s taskforce!!! Surrender quietly or we’ll use force! :_**

KiD and Shadow looked at each other as they raised their hands above their heads. 

“You know KiD, I do believe that sounds like a challenge,” Shadow pointed out with a smirk as KiD grinned back. 

“And we do so enjoy a good challenge~” agreed KiD as he snapped his fingers. 

All of a sudden the entire was plunged into darkness much to everyone’s surprise. 

 

Well, almost everyone. 

 

Hakuba gave a scoff of laughter as small green glows began popping up all over the room. 

“Not this time! We came prepared!” he declared triumphantly as he switched on his own pair of night vision goggles along with Kudo, Hattori and every other police member. 

Every member on the KiD force got a clear view of the two thieves who surprisingly remained where they stood, still smiling as they gestured upwards towards the skylight. 

Excited murmurs rippled around as the predicted supermoon began to move into view of the skylight. Moonlight began to spill into the ballroom, its light softly illuminating the room touching every single jewel and gemstone on display. 

Like magic, soft glowing lights of different colors began to appear around the room. 

“Oh wow….” gasped Plaxum as she looked around in awe. 

“It’s beautiful…” breathed Allura while Catherine and Aoko were mesmerized. 

“Amazin’ yo…” Hattori could not help but say only to be smacked in the shoulder by Kudo. 

“Focus!” he hissed keeping his eyes on the thieves who still made no move from their spot as if waiting. 

Kaito exchanged a look with Hakuba. 

 

Something wasn't right. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The detectives were not the only ones wary. 

Lance in particular kept his focus, ready for any sudden moves. 

_ 'Something is not right…. Normally they would have made away with the target at this point…’  _ he thought as he cocked his shooters, ready to fire at a moments notice. 

As the supermoon continued to rise, more light spilled onto the main attraction of the event; the Zodiac 12.

One by one, each statuette began to illuminate softly, from the iridescent glimmering of the Opal Scorpion to the fabulous sparkling of the Diamond Bull. 

However, what caught everyone’s eye was the steadily growing warm glow of the centrepiece of the collection; the Ruby Lion. 

It was as told, it was like watching a smoldering ember, it’s redness overwhelming the other pieces. It was as if the Ruby Lion was about to come to life at any moment. 

Even Lance could not help but be drawn to look at the hypnotic red glow as he became entranced like everybody else. 

It was just what the KiDs were counting on. 

Suddenly, the KiDs clapped their hands together, creating a loud slap that resonated and suddenly broke the silence of the room causing everyone to get jolted out of their stupor. 

At that same moment, all the lights came back on, instantly causing cries of surprise and shock as everybody became disoriented by the sudden rush of light into their eyes. 

The policemen and the detectives were even more affected as most of them yelped in pain. 

_ “GAH SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” _ cursed Lance, immediately ripping off his night vision goggles as he got assaulted by the sudden light. 

It was like getting lasers blasted right into his corneas.Shiro doubled over as well completely disoriented. Hattori was cursing up a storm while Hakuba while maintaining his dignity kept rubbing his eyes furiously, Kudo groaned as he covered his eyes and was counting to ten calmly. The rest of the APD and Tokyo police force were in the same boat as they felt themselves go slightly blind while laughter was heard all around them. They heard movement and free to follow but with everyone disoriented they were stumbling around crashing into each other.

“Well we have to give them credit for trying eh?” They heard KID snicker as they danced around the cops heading to their goal.

“True but you’d think they’d get a bit better oh well one day they’ll learn,” Shadow replied cackling. “Ready to grab our prize?”

“H-hold it! You can’t take the statue! You’ve forgotten something KiDs!” Lance shouted as he could make out a few blurry figures around him as his vision was coming back.

“Oh and pray tell why?” Shadow asked humming.

“You’ve forgotten you owe us one Wish!” Lance shouted as he rapidly blinked away the blurriness only to find Shadow exactly nose to nose with him. 

“BWAH!” he yelped jumping back as Shadow wagged his finger. 

“Oh contraire Copper, as promised, we are obliged to obey **one** Wish,” Shadow confirmed holding up one finger before pulling a dagger from his jacket and aiming at the ceiling. 

 

* **_FWOOSH!*_ **

 

The blade shot up towards the skylight with a grappling line as it wound itself around one of the structural supports as Shadow allowed himself to be yanked upwards along with KiD holding the Ruby Lion and his own grappler. 

_ “Here’s our little party game for the night Ladies and Gentlemen!”  _ KiD began to announce.

_ “Earlier this month we gave the Police a chance to ask Wish  _ **_one_ ** _ and only  _ **_one_ ** _ thing of us which we shall obey without contest to the first person who ranked first in our little minigame! And that person is: Matt Holt!”  _

Suddenly a spotlight shone directly on Matt who froze in place at the sudden attention as there were impressed sounds coming from all over. 

_ “However!”  _ Shadow interjected. “ _ In the generous spirit of the holiday, we have decided to extend that honor to our three special detectives as well.” _

At that moment, a spotlight shone over the three said detectives who glared up at them as the KiDs smirked. 

_ “The  _ **_One Wish_ ** _ is for all of you to grab. You four have the chance to use the Wish, but remember, it is a shared chance. Only one can make the wish. Once the words leave your lips, no one else may say anymore,”  _ warned Shadow. 

_ “Be that as it may though,” _ KiD added, placing the statuette in his hat before placing it back on his head.  _ “You have to find us first!  _ **_Toodles!’_ **

With that the KiDs tossed down smoke bombs which exploded, allowing the thieves to make their escape. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” protested Alberto loudly shaking his fist. 

 

**_“Never said we’ll make it easy~!”_ ** KiD’s voice floated back to them. 

 

“APD/KID TASK FORCE!” Shiro and Nakamori yelled at the same time. “MOVE OUT!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“You gotta love loopholes,” KiD cackled as he and Shadow ran along one of the hallways avoiding the traps that they had spotted earlier.

“Aye, but at least we gave them a chance, and we get to have fun with our detective and Copper~” Shadow grinned as he snickered. “Can’t wait to mess with Copper especially but Keithy wants me to play nice, so I will.”

“Keithy? So you really are his ‘other’ self huh? You’re a lot less threatening when Keith first told me about what happened,” KiD said as they leapt up in the venting system to skip up a floor.

“Pleasure to know you niisan, Keithy keeps insisting your my brother too, but anyway stick to the plan?” Shadow asked. “You can talk to Keithy about me later.”

“Sure thing,” KiD replied with a smile when they heard approaching running steps. “But for now, looks like we’ve got company.”

“They’re heading to the roof!” barked Nakamori catching sight of a white cloak disappearing from view. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

The thieves burst through the roof door only find more guns cocked and aimed directly at them. 

“Ooh, they really thought of everything didn’t they?” commented KiD casually. 

“Hey, we learn!” exclaimed Lance as the rest of the team arrived and had them surrounded, blocking every possible exit route for the KiDs. 

“There’s nowhere else to run, KiDs!” declared Hakuba with a smirk followed by Shinichi, Hattori and a very exhausted Matt who was almost out of breath. 

“This ends now!” Shinichi smirked as well while Hattori looked a little disappointed. 

“Ya know, I thought this was gonna be a lot harder," the Osakan commented. "I was expecting a bigger challenge.”

At that moment, the two thieves exchanged impish grins. 

_ “Ask and you shall receive~!”  _ they sang as spheres popped out of their sleeves into their hands as they flung it onto the ground. 

There was a small explosion of mist as the temperature suddenly dropped as a hissing and cracking sound could be heard their feet. 

“Hattori I will say this one more time, stop blurting out without thinking and tempting fucking fate,” Shinichi growled. “One more and I’ll tell Ran to tell Kazuha why you forgot your date.”

“Okay okay I’ll shut up-whoaaaaaaa!!!” Hattori yelped as he was heard crashing. “What the hell is this!?”

He wasn’t the only one yelling and flailing around along with plenty of crashing once the mist cleared at least half the APD and of Task force were on the ‘ground’, Alberto and Plaxum were holding onto each other as were Nico with Dani. Hakuba was swinging his arms trying to keep balance while Shinichi was doing the same. Shiro was forcing himself to stand straight. Lance was growling as he leaned against Matt.

“Law Enforcement on Ice!” Shadow sniggered as both he and KiD had blades on their boots. “Welcome to the Madness~.”

Hakuba righted himself, finding his balance out of sheer will and determination.

“Get them!” he ordered.

The nearest policemen instantly dived for the thieves as they both jumped and landed on the ice with a graceful glide.

“You gotta go with the flow, Hakuba~” teased KiD, skating circles while dodging bodies.

Hakuba shakily moved forward with a frustrated growl as Shiro was just beginning to find his balance and figuring out how to move.

“Darn it! Does  **anyone** here know how to skate?!” called Shiro.

KiD brought out the Ruby Lion as both thieves clicked their tongues. 

“Approx. 30 people and not one of you knows how to skate?” Shadow asked incredulously.

“I am disappointed,” KiD said when suddenly before anyone could react, a blue streak rushed out of the crowd and breezed past the thieves.

KiD only blinked once and suddenly the statuette that was once in his hand was gone. 

“Guess again!” a voice piped up revealing Plaxum who expertly skidded to a stop on the ice holding the statuette.

The thieves (and everyone else) were speechless. “Huh… did not see that coming…” quipped KiD.

“Newbie’s got some moves,” said Shadow impressed.

“She’s not the only one!” 

The thieves quickly broke apart as Lance came at them with a blade extending out his gauntlet.

Shadow smirked as he whipped out his own sword. “Alright, now we’re talking.”

“I shall get the statue back then while you deal with your Copper,” KiD laughed as he glanced up at the sky. “Better hurry it’s gonna get here soon.” 

“I am not HIS Copper!!” Lance seethed as KiD skated past them and was trailing after Plaxum who yelped when the agile thief got closer to her faster than she assumed and quickly skated backwards.

“True you belong to Keithy but you are MY favorite Copper~” Shadow grinned as he bent backwards avoiding the blade. “Now,now it looks like you’re really trying to hurt me so mean after everything.”

“Tch it’d be pointless to take your head until we take that mask off of you first!” Lance scowled making Shadow just laugh and wave a finger at him as he skated away with the Cuban close on his heels as the police force tried to find some grounds to stand.

“Ah-ah-ah be careful Copper, don’t forget only the detectives and Matt are able to make that wish and that’s only if you manage to capture us,” Shadow said as he came to a sudden stop and Lance nearly crashed into him if Shadow hadn’t caught his wrist, leaning forward he kissed his nose before he booped it and skated it off laughing.

Lance gave out a strangled cry as he tore after Shadow.

Shiro and the other detectives were also just beginning to coordinate themselves as Shinichi and Hakuba took off first.

“We’ll help Plax! You guys help Lance!” Shinichi yelled over his shoulder as he and Hakuba glided over the ice.

Hattori looked over Shiro who steadied himself, glancing at his arm before looking at the ice.

“Hey, Bucky! Throw me!” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the nickname.“What?”

 

“Just do it!”

 

Shiro frowned a bit and nodded as he grabbed Hattori by the arm and swung him about before letting go, sending him rocketing across the ice.

“WHOO-HOOOOO!!!!!” He whooped, whipping out a truncheon from his belt as Hattori headed full tilt at Shadow, body-slamming him.

“GAH!” went Shadow as he tumbled some distance away as he hit the ice.

There was a clatter as his mask was seen flying off and hitting the ground.

Everything seemed to freeze when they heard and saw the mask slid far away, out of Shadow’s reach Lance seemed especially to be staring closer trying to get a glimpse at the thief’s face.

“HA! We got ya now ya thief!” Hattori crowed as he was currently the closest to Shadow as he had tackled the thief, though before he could do anything Shadow’s hand shot out with glints of silver that struck the ice. With a hard yank HattorI let out a winded groan as he was suddenly staring up at the night sky as Shadow grabbed his hat and kept it covering his eyes.

“Sorry detective but secret’s not coming out today,” Shadow said as he got up. 

Now that he had a slight handicap he had to work fast and dodged the police and detectives that had joined Lance. 

“This is our chance to expose him! Don’t let him get his mask!” ordered Lance as he the rest of the officers worked their way. 

_ ‘We gotta get the mask!’  _ Keith said anxiously, his rising panic evident. 

**_‘Calm down. If you panic I’ll lose my focus! I can do this,’_** Shadow calmly assured Keith as he exhaled and brandished his sword before surging forward, powering his legs for more speed. 

Navigating on ice with a pulled down hat was no easy feat even for Shadow as he  now encountered more difficulty avoiding oncoming attacks with the intent to slow him down. 

Shadow kept a tight grip on his hat, only releasing at intervals in order push others out of the the way while utilizing the flat side of his sword to trip up others. 

“Shadow!” cried KiD as Plax slipped away from his grasp. 

“I’m fine! Get the Lion!” Shadow yelled back before quickly hitting the brakes as he found himself parrying Hattori’s truncheon. 

Hattori grinned while Shadow gritted his teeth. 

“I heard you were a decent swordsman, I would love to try out that rumor,” Hattori taunted although his legs were shaking like a newborn deer. 

“Pretty decent for self-taught and a few lessons here and there I picked up,” Shadow just smirked holding the flat side of his blade tightly."But maybe next time when you’re a bit more steady in your stance. Isn’t that the first rule of a good swordsman?”

With a flick of his wrist he banged the flat blade against Hattori’s grip making him curse and lean forward as his already shaky balance was ruined. Taking the detective’s momentum he grabbed his wrist and swung him backwards into the other officers as he was propelled forward getting some distance between the force.

_‘Lance is still coming he dodged out of Hattori’s way and is coming with Nico and Dani,’_ Keith said as Shadow could hear the trio yelling behind him.

_ ‘ _ **Yeah, I noticed!’** growled Shadow irritably when he spotted the mask.  **‘There!’**

Shadow quickly let himself slide on his knees towards the mask, reaching out. He was almost there when suddenly- 

 

**_Blam! Ping!_ **

 

A familiar shot of a pellet whizzed past his ear and shot the mask even more out of reach, making the thief growl as he got back up, stabbing his blade into the ice which allowed him to guide himself into a curve. 

The three McClains looked at each and nodded as they all loaded their BB firearms and open fired. 

“Kinda fun now that the tables are turned huh Shadow? Playing chase is much more entertaining when you’re on the other end, just give up and show your face already!” Lance shouted as he once again hit the mask away from him.

Shadow clenched his fist knowing that Keith cared about the MCclains but right now they were really getting under his skin and he still had a job to do. Glancing at his watch the time was getting closer and he couldn’t keep playing cat and mouse because he knows the three will hit the mask to where he’ll get captured if he doesn’t pay attention.

**‘** ** _Okay I know he’s your lover but I’m getting seriously pissed off,’_** Shadow growled. **_‘Let me have MY fun with them.’_**

_ ‘Non-life threatening.’ _

**‘Humiliating?’**

_ ‘Fine, you earned it. Just don’t make it mind scarring.’ _

**‘Will do,’** Shadow smirked as he pulled out some pellets from his coat and flung them over his shoulder. 

 

**_Baf! Baf! Baf-Baf!_ **

 

Multiple explosions of pink smoke exploded as soon as the pellets made contact with the ice. 

“UH OH!!!” exclaimed Dani.

The McClains were unable to stop as they slid right into it along with several others behind them. 

There was audible squishing and bubbling as the smoke blew away, revealing a large sticky pink mound of a gummy substance which jiggled with struggling bodies trapped within it. 

“Well was wondering when this would happen,” Dani sighed, as she tried to move but it was like moving through molasses, it didn’t help she could feel whatever this was seeping into her uniform.

“Damn and I thought we were doing good…” Nico whined only his head sticking out.

“Gah!! What the hell is this stuff!?” Lance said struggling to get out, only his head and his legs were outside whatever it was, his arms and gauntlets were now useless. “SHADOW!!”

  
Shadow skated over to his mask and happily placed it on his face. “Ah now that’s better, you should learn Copper I’m the only one that gets to do most of the teasing. At least when I do it I’m not irritating.” 

“You are COMPLETELY irritating! And what is this junk!?” Lance growled as Shadow soon stood in front of him and picked a piece off and tossed it into his mouth. “It’s edible!?”

“Course it is! It’s jello, sugar free of course. Just because it’s the season doesn’t mean we should risk cavities!” Shadow said laughing. 

“Now if you don’t mind I still have work to do~” he said skating off. 

“SHADOOOOOW!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“Too Slow!" went Plaxum spinning out of KiDs way."I can see why you enjoy this! It’s fun!”

KiD could not but smile as he glided alongside the blue haired officer. 

“You’re an eccentric one aren’t you?”

Plaxum beamed while elegantly going in circles with KiD. 

“Well you certainly are a bubbly one, quite like an inqusitive little Mermaid with your pretty blue hair~” KiD commented before looking up at the sky, KiD looked at Plaxum and the statuette. 

“You’re not letting me have the Lion back are you?”

 

“Nope~!”

 

KiD shrugged with a small smile. “Very well then, could you at least do a humble thief a favor and hold it up above your head, please Little Mermaid?”

Plaxum quirked an eyebrow. “Ok," she said simply as she raised the statuette above her her head just exactly as the super moon hit its highest point. 

At that instant, moonbeams covered the rooftop hitting the already glowing statuette. 

Suddenly, it’s red glow began to intensify even more as it grew brighter and brighter. 

“It’s finally arrived,” Shadow said actually stopping where he was as he watched the light from the moon hit the statue and expand. This was a treat for the police as they never knew what the KiDs did with the jewels, not to mention they’ve never seen anything quite like this phenomenon.

“What is going on?” Hakuba asked as he and Shinichi stood next to each other wondering why KiD had stopped trying to take the statue from Plaxum.

“I Think this is what they’ve been waiting for, weren’t reports that KiD would hold gems up into the moonlight?” Shinichi asked Hakuba as the british detective realized the other detective was right. “Do you know why?”

“No, no one has ever really questioned why KiD would return the gems after going so far to steal them in the first place,” Hakuba replied as they saw a flash inside the statuette and another gem seemed to glow and saw KiD lean closer.

Some of the officers wanted to move in and get the thieves but were stopped by Shiro and even Nakamori.

“I know it’s tempting but if we can find out WHY they steal the gems this could be a clue to that to know what goes through their minds,” Shiro told Nakamori as he told the others to stand down after Shiro’s explanation. He didn’t like it but he was curious as to why the thief did what he did.

The absolute serious look on both KiDs faces was something the force had rarely seen and as the glow got brighter KiD sighed and shook his head stepping back from Plaxum as the bright light from gem started to fade.

“Shadow this isn’t it,” KiD said tipping his hat and letting out a tired sigh.

“Tch, and this seemed like the closest we’ve gotten,” Shadow grimaced folding his arms tightly. “The legend seemed to fit close enough.”

“Close enough isn’t good enough apparently,” KiD replied shrugging as he turned to Plaxum as she brought her arms down. “Thank you for assisting us, you may keep it. We have no longer have any interest in the statuette.” 

“Oh...ok….” replied Plaxum in confusion as the KiDs looked at each other and made their way to the roof’s edge.

“Well, that puts an end to this fun night,” sighed Shadow with a shrug.

“ _ Au revoir  _ everyone~!” sadi Kid cheerfully as the two thieves got ready to make their grand exit as usual.

“WAIT!” cried out Hakuba as he and Shinichi moved forward.

“I WISH YOU WOULD LET US ARREST YOU WITH NO RESISTANCE!” a voice suddenly yelled making the thieves stumble a bit before regaining their balance as everybody turned to look at Matt in surprise.

Matt was breathing heavily as he stared at the thieves determined. He nearly panicked when they were leaving and it was thankful he was near Hakuba and Shinichi that he realized what he could wish for.

“You...you have to obey the wish since I beat your game ! That’s what I wish for.” Matt said as everyone held their breath.

“Well we did say anything, they may have not captured us but it is still within their rights,” KiD shrugged as Shadow made a face and probably rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever, ” Shadow as he and KiD jumped down next to Hakuba and Shinichi."Alright, as promised."  


The two eyed the thieves before cuffing them.

“How do we turn the roof to normal and get rid of the jello?” Hakuba demanded as he tightened the cuffs on Shadow, though he was smirking that they finally got the KiDs.

Granted, this was not exactly how he pictured victory over the thieves but at this point he was practically giddy with delight just with satisfaction of putting cuffs on them. 

“Some salt for the ice, some ice for the jello," replied Shadow coolly. “Just blast the jello with  a fire extinguisher. It’ll fall apart easy.”

Hakuba eyeballed Shadow before nodding to the officers closest to the door who saluted and ran to retrieve said items. 

“This better work, no funny business,” Hakuba growled warningly. 

KiD looked mockingly offended.

"Why Hakuba, after all this time you have such little faith in us?” he pouted when he felt Shinichi tighten his cuffs, making the thief jump in surprise before sultrily smiling at the detective. 

“Easy there, Tantei-kun~ If you wanted to be kinky all you had to do was ask~” KiD purred making Shadow and Hakuba groan while Shinichi went beet red. 

 

“I ship it~” Plaxum whispered to Shiro and Nakamori who just quirked their eyebrows at her. 

 

In the meantime, the thieves were being searched and stripped of their tools as a couple of officers pulled out KiD’s card gun and Shadow’s daggers which were immediately taken away as evidence. As an extra measure, Hakuba ordered them to be checked for more hidden tools. 

The officers nodded and began rummaging through the KiDs pockets and began pulling out random magic tools. 

The officer searching KiD got the shock of his life when a flock of doves suddenly shot out from under his top hat while the officer searching Shadow looked bewildered and confused at the never ending string of colored handkerchiefs he was pulling out of Shadow’s coat pocket. 

They ended pulling out more random stuff like rubber ducks, collapsible wands, confetti, party poppers, a Rubik’s Cube and so on. 

At one point KiD’s officer pulled out a live white baby rabbit with a pink bow which should have been physically impossible from the seemingly flat breast pocket of KiD’s jacket. 

The officer gave KiD a questioning look only to get an indifferent shrug in reply. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time the officers soon returned with salt and extinguishers, there was a ridiculous pile of knick knacks on the floor. 

Nakamori just sighed and signalled for them to just get to work on freeing the officers. 

Just as Shadow said, after blasting the extinguishers, the jello instantly froze over and crumbled away like old plaster freeing its captives. 

Now that the McClains and Hattori were free, the entire squad cheered at finally capturing the thieves with exception of Dani, Shiro, Nakamori, Shinichi and surprisingly, Lance who watched silently as Shadow nodded a goodbye at him while being led away. 

Although this was what Lance had been dreaming of, seeing the KiDs, especially Shadow being walked off like that, being so complacent was just… uncomfortable to say the least. 

All those heists of complicated shenanigans, the tricks, the big shows and the long chases… 

 

Was this really how it all ends? 

 

Lance clenched his fists tightly. He thought he would actually feel relief once this was all over. 

Once the KiDs were finally arrested.

But the only thing he felt was… disappointment. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

There was a flurry of activity when the KiDs came out in cuffs to the school of the crowds. 

Many of the fans…. actually all the fans were crying out at the capture of their favorite thieves while others like the media were giddy and were trying to get information on how the two elusive thieves were finally captured.

 

_ “How did you get them!?” _

 

_ “Did they overestimate themselves!?” _

 

_ “Shadow! KiD! How does it feel to finally get caught!?” _

 

_ “Noooooo KiD-Sama!! How could this happen!?” _

 

_ “Are the shows really over now!?” _

 

_ “Hey Detectives How does it feel to finally capture these two!?” _

 

The APD and Task force along with the Detectives were trying to push through the crowd even though there was crowd control the fact that the thieves were finally captured had everyone was in an uproar.

The KiDs walked on with their heads held high as they passed through the crowd. 

Catherine and Aoko waved excitedly to Matt who waved back looking proud of himself. 

Shiro spotted Allura in the crowd as well applauding him. 

Lance’s  eyes searched the sea of faces in hopes of spotting Keith hoping to see what expression he would make but unfortunately, his beloved was nowhere to be seen. 

The KiDs continued on as they passed Toichi and Chikage. It was a brief moment, but their eyes met as time slowed down, a smirk tugging at the corners of their mouth. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Back at the Lion House, Olia and Pidge were instantly alerted by the breaking news story on Olia’s phone as they both watched the live feed streaming on social media. 

_ “Yes!”  _ cheered the guard softly with a small fist pump so as to not awake the sleeping twins curled up on their pillows or Coran. 

Pidge kept silent with her expression neutral as she pushed up her glasses. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Cameras were still flashing as the KiDs were brought outside to where a squad car awaited them. 

People who had been lingering instantly whipped out their smartphones, snapping photos or recording the event.

_ “Hey! Why don’t you unmask them! We can finally know who they are!”  _ a guy in crowd suddenly yelled just as they reached the bottom of the step.

That sent everyone yelling as more people  became intrigued. 

**_“Take em’off! Take em’ off!”_ ** people began to chant as more and more joined in. 

“Heh, I don’t have a problem with that,” Nakamori said smugly."Let's give the crowd what they want.”

Shiro frowned disapprovingly at the notion, even if they were thieves, the chief owed them a great deal. It didn’t feel right to expose them right there. 

Hakuba appeared to be contemplative while Shinichi looked hesitant at the thought. 

Hattori appeared to be for it as he placed a hand on Shinichi’s shoulder. “Kudo, they spent years making a fool of the police! This is our chance to finally give them a taste of their own medicine!”

“Hattori if we do that we’re pretty much ostracizing them to the world exposing themselves will probably expose their family and people that they know,” Shinichi said still feeling uneasy about this whole thing. Even though this was one goal he wanted to accomplish, it felt wierdly wrong beating them like this like they had taken a shortcut.

“Yeah well they shoulda thought of that before they decided to become thieves and make a mockery of us, ‘sides don’t you want to know who KiD is anyway with him always going after ya?” Hattori retorted as Shinichi’s lips thinned.

He did want to know but again not like this, it just didn’t sit right with him. He watched as Hakuba joined Nakamori with the cameras trained on the thieves. 

Shiro reluctantly stepped forward. 

“Finally after all these years we finally get you KiD, not feeling so confident now are you? You finally got cocky enough to screw up,” Nakamori crowed happily as he reached out for the monocle and top hat. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Shiro could murmur to Shadow as he reached out as well for Shadow’s mask. The two thieves sat there compliant as what was wished of them, not even trying to run away. It was like they had resigned themselves to their fate. 

Everybody held their breaths in excited anticipation. 

 

This was it! 

 

One of the greatest mysteries was about to be revealed for all the world to see!!! 

 

Everybody was so intensely focused as the mask and monocle were about to be removed that nobody noticed Allura covertly disappearing. 

Lance was also feeling horribly conflicted and tried to look away but his curiousity overcame his willpower as he too found himself staring intensely. 

It was like time was purposely going slow for dramatic effect!!! 

 

**_WrrreeRRREOOOOONGGGG!!!!!!!_ **

 

A distant loud roar of an engine startled  everybody back to focus as a familiar motor bike came speeding down the street, barelling towards the crowd of people who immediately began to scatter to safety. 

The bike weaved through the crowd like a wild horse or more like a sheep dog herding the crowds of people, especially police away from the thieves as Nakamori, Shiro, and the Detectives dived out of the way to safety. 

“Whoop looks like our rides here!” KiD said cheerfully before turning to his brother. “Ready Shadow?”

“Naturally~” came the reply as the bike slowed to a stop before them, allowing the thieves to hop on. 

It was then everybody realized that the KiDs were completely free of their cuffs much to the utter confusement of the crowd and renewed effervesence of the fans as cries of astoundment both positive and negative filled the air. 

“Oh yeah~ We’re taking these back!” piped up Shadow holding up the evidence bags containing their weapons which made the officers who were guarding them double take to find the bags they were holding filled with candy.

“Hey what’s going on!? What about the wish!” Matt shouted from the roof of the squad car he had clamored on to. 

**:: I believeth I can answ'r yond query young Holt::** a regal voice spoke coming from the bike as a  holographic screen projected revealing a familiar silhouette. 

“The White Queen,” Shiro grimaced nearly forgetting about her.

**::Correct, Tis’ who I am~::** White Queen demurely laughed.  **::I bid thee young man, what wast thy wisheth of mine own knights in thy exact w’rds?::**

“Um… I wish you would let us arrest you with no resistance?”

White Queen’s silhouette appeared to nod in understanding.  **::Indeed. ::**

“Hey Lady! You’re their boss right! What’s the big idea?!” demanded Hattori fuming angrily whelm the Queen raised a hand to silence him. 

**::Thee wouldst benefit most to learneth some manners, thou Uncouth Whelp!::** the woman replied back sharply, instantly shutting Hattori down despite not understanding a word she said. 

**::Mine own knights has’t forsooth did fulfil yond Wish, Dearest Gentlemen.::**

**_“Huh?"_ ** went a lot of people in confusion, mostly because they couldn’t understand what she said. 

“She said they fulfilled the Wish,” Matt translated which did little to alleviate the lingering confusion. 

It was then Shiro had an epiphany right at the same time as the detectives. 

“Of course..." Shiro gasped. 

It then struck Lance as well making him could not help but laugh. “Well played KiDs… well played…”

Plaxum looked confused as she tugged on Lance’s sleeve. “I still don’t get it.”

“The instant we slapped the cuffs on them, they were by definition ‘arrested’ and as promised they allowed for it to happen without resistance,” explained Lance breaking it down for his partner. 

Plaxum lit up as she caught on. “I get it! Since they already fulfilled the conditions, they are no longer bound by the rules of the Wish!”

“Very good, Little Mermaid~” chuckled KiD. 

“So seeing as there’s no more need for us to linger as we have fulfilled the conditions you have given us we free to go~” Shadow laughed as their fans cheered loudly while Nakamori was cursing.

Shiro and Lance had a relieved look on their faces as Shadow’s bike roared and took off but not before there were explosions in the air with fireworks went off expressing Christmas wishes.

At the same moment, all three detectives including Matt felt their phones vibrate, prompting them to take it out.

They all had received a text from the KiDs which was an animated card of the KiDs riding in a sleigh gleefully laughing before pulling their eyelids down and sticking their tongues out.

 

**_::HO-HO-HO! Nice Try~!!!::_ ** their recorded voices chimed together.

 

“Damn...we nearly had ‘em,” Hattori said sourly folding his arms while switching off his phone.

“I actually like that it ended this way,” Shinichi said as Hakuba and Hattori gaped at him disbelief. “It felt strange having to win that way to be honest. It felt cheap.”

The other two slowly nodded seeing his point.

“Well, I can’t argue with that. I guess I admit I lost my values for a moment there…” Hakuba sighed in admission.

“Yeah...I guess ya got a point...I’m gonna see if there’s any more of the food at the party,” Hattori grumbled stomping off muttering about getting a real challenge out of Shadow for sword fighting.

“It was fun though! I cant believe how creative they were with the ice and everything they must really study hard for those tricks!” Plaxum said as some officers looked at her. ”Well just think about it do you think it’s easy compressing the stuff that spread on the rooftops to make a solid ice rink and suddenly poof out a large enough jello with enough viscosity to hold someone still? I believe in Magic but there’s a bit of well engineered science to their tricks!”

Dani smiled and patted Plaxum’s head affectionately. “Well, that’s good to know. Now come dear, the night is still young,” she invited as they looked over to Nico and Alberto who playfully batted their eyelashes while twiddling their fingers at the two women, acting flirtatious debutantes as they pretended their gloves were fans.

Dani and Plaxum exchanged looks and giggled as they joined their dates back to the party with everyone else.

Shiro had already gone back in to return the statuette while Nakamori grumpily kicked a stone on the side walked when he suddenly realized his right wrist was attached to something.

He slowly raised his hand in confusion to find a handcuff around his wrist with a present box dangling from it.

“When did he-?!” he heard Hakuba exclaim as he turned to see the young detective also handcuffed similarly.

Suddenly, just as the town clock rang signifying it was already Christmas the present boxes began to ring like alarm clocks as they began to expand making Hakuba and Nakamori deadpan at each other.

_ “I hate them so much….”  _ they mumbled at the same time as the boxes exploded into confetti while everyone saw two small rockets shoot straight up high into air disappearing into orbit with a twinkle.

Spectators still had their necks craned upwards, standing silently in confusion as a couple of seconds ticked by.

The Kuroba parents who saw the whole thing were looking up at the sky expectantly as Toichi smirked knowingly. 

_ “Wait for it….”  _  he whispered excitedly to his wife.

At that moment there were a couple of distant pops as something white and powdery came fluttering down.

Lance held his hand out to the substance blinking in surprise. “Snow?”

 

“It’s snow!!!” cheered some people excitedly as more and more snowflakes came falling from the sky and begin to cover the city.

 

_ “The KiDs made it snow!” _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Standing near the doorway to Town Hall, Lotor leaned against a wall as he caught a couple of snow flakes in his hand while Ezor stood excitedly sticking her tongue out towards the sky hoping to catch some in her mouth only for Acxa to gently close it.

“Hmmm~ So the stories are true, they really can work wonders,”chuckled Lotor as he let the flakes fall from his hand.

“How interesting~”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cyril and Blaine stood watching from a balcony unimpressed as Blaine distastefully stomped the snow looking pissed.

_ “Bah! Those KiDs think they’re sooooo mysterious just because of their stupid, cheap tricks!”  _ he hissed in annoyance while Cyril rubbed some of the powdered snow between his fingers watching them melt away.

“Those micro rockets must have contained dry ice, a simple use of science….” Cyril noted as Blaine took his anger out on more snow by drawing doodles of the KiDs and stomping on them some more.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt stood by a window and sat on the sill looking out at the snowfall as he sighed dejectedly, paying no heed to the party picking back up behind him.

“You ok?” asked a voice making Matt jump.

“A-Aoko!”

Aoko smiled a it before looking at him worried. “Why so down? It’s Christmas already.”

Matt sighed again. “I know...but we were  **so** close tonight-”

Suddenly Matt forgot how to speak as he felt a kiss on his cheek. He stiffly turned to the girl who looked away bashfully and pointed to the hanging decoration above them.

“Y-you’re supposed to kiss under the mistletoe right?” she asked shyly, her cheeks becoming flushed.

Matt’s hair puffed up as he became red from head to toe and awkwardly nodded. 

Aoko stole shy glances at Matt. Matt took a heavy swallow while Aoko pushed her index fingers together.

Slowly both of them inched a bit closer to each other, unaware the other was doing the same thing until they bumped arms.

The tips of Aoko’s ears were turning red while Matt nervously tugged at his collar as he tentatively crawled his his hand closer to Aoko’s, lightly brushing their fingers together.

There was a small spark that caused both of them to jolt in surprise at they looked at each other, right into their eyes.

At the same time, Aoko opened her hands, allowing Matt who suddenly felt a boldness within him to accept them, interlocking their fingers together as they began to lean towards each other. The air around them began to heat up so much that the window pane fogged over, leaving only their silhouettes visible as they locked lips.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith!! Did you see!?” Lance exclaimed running back in to see his significant other helping Toichi and Chikage with Aoko. “What happened to your parents?”

“When KID and Shadow took over the stage they  stashed them somewhere to keep them away from the action,” Keith replied as he made sure that his parents were fine. “Probably since dad has a chance against them being a master magician himself.”

“I may not be as young as I once was but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve,” Toichi laughed as he patted Keith’s head. “And I’m fine Keith.”

“Shadow didn’t do anything while we were chasing him did he?” Lance asked worried that Shadow would’ve done something to Keith again.

**::Such trust he has in me, it’s greaat….::** Shadow said sarcastically in his head, Keith tried not to snicker as he could practically feel his other self pouting.  **::I promised I played nice and this is what I get? See if I treat him nicely like I did tonight hmph!::**

“We’re alright dear, now come! The party is still on!” piped Chikage energetically hopping in place making her breasts bounce. 

Lance blushed red as Keith made a face and covered his eyes. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The party carried on into the night but Lance and Keith decided they had enough of the party and left with Shiro and Allura.

“Hey Keith? Why don’t you head home first? I gotta handle some business with Shiro for a bit,” informed Lance as he handed his car keys to Keith who shook his head.

“No, that’s alright. I promised Pidge we would give her a lift home anyway,” said Keith.

Lance blinked a bit. “Oh...ok…” he said quietly making Keith raise his eyebrows. 

“You ok?”

“Huh?! Wha-? Pssh! Yeah!” spluttered Lance quickly hopping into the car. “Let’s go!”

Keith looked at Lance a bit funny but shrugged and followed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the Lion House, the two couples walked into find everybody asleep with Agent Olia draped over the side of couch and Coran snoring in the armchair while Pidge was curled up with the twins.

“Awwww….” went Lance tilting his head.

“I’ll go help with the twins,” offered Keith scooping up Chiro while picked up Jun.

Shiro nodded and turned to Lance. “Right. Come on Lance, we go discuss...uh...the  _ thing.” _

Lance quickly nodded.  _ “Uh-right! The  _ **_thiiiing…”_ **

The two caught Allura’s eye who smiled knowingly as she and Keith made their way upstairs.

“So Keith, Have you found a present for Lance yet?”

Keith sighed dejectedly. “No Ma’am...Guess I’ll have to do  **that…”**

Allura chuckled once they got to the nursery and placed the twins in their beds. 

“You know….Professor Blaytz just found out his apartment does not permit pets~ Poor little Blue is going to need a new home~” she casually said as she saw Keith’s eyes lit up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m sure Keith is gonna love your present Lance,” Shiro said seeing Lance to his car as he watched the younger man stash a picnic basket in the back seat and covered it with a blanket before Shiro placed a sleeping Pidge in the backseat. 

“It’s perfect Shiro! Thanks for suggesting it,” said Lance excitedly when he saw Keith coming out with Allura.

Keith appeared to paying careful attention a bulge in his jacket pocket.

“You’ll be fine Keith, you two know each other well enough,” Allura assured as she opened the door for Keith and he got into the car with Lance. “Have a safe drive home you two and Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” The two replied as the two adults watched the car drive away down the driveway. Once they were out of sight they turned to each other and smirked.

“They had the same idea,” Shiro laughed unable to hold it in any longer. “I really wish we could see their faces when they show each other their gifts.”

“Ah they grow then it takes a kidnapping for them to really get together and now they getting each other heartfelt gifts,” Allura replied wiping a fake tear from her eye. “Come on let’s hurry inside before the kids wake up and try to find their presents again.”

“No way, once those are asleep they’re out col-”Shiro said before they winced hearing a loud crash.

“NOT US!!” the twins shouted as they could hear Coran crying out horrified. 

_ “NOT MY CRYSTAL WEBLUM!!!!”  _ Coran wailed in despair. 

Shiro and Allura just exchanged tired looks and went inside. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The ride home was quiet. It was almost 3 am by the time they arrived home after dropping off Pidge. Lance yawned heavily as he pulled into the garage and closed the door. 

Keith was more or less still fresh as a daisy since he’s used to late nights as he went around the car to catch Lance who willingly fell into his arms, sighing happily as he snuggled his face into Keith’s shoulder. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed Lance,” said Keith softly as he helped Lance stand up but the Cuban leaned even more on Keith. 

_ “Carry me?”  _ Lance mumbled with a sleepy pout making Keith’s heart flutter as his eyes sparkled a little. 

Adjusting themselves a bit Keith managed to position Lance to scoop up when a small muffled mewl sounded making them both pop their eyes open as Lance looked at Keith. 

“What was that?” asked Lance in bewilderment. 

Keith exhaled heavily before Lance a small sheepish smile and gently pushing Lance off him. 

“I was gonna wait till later but… well…” Keith said biting his lip as he reached into his pocket. 

Lance stepped back and his mouth dropped when he saw an adorable sleepy eyed russian blue kitten poking her head out of Keith’s inner jacket pocket. She mewled as soon as her head was out and looked like it was trying to crawl out of the pocket. Keith gently extracted the kitten and held her up to Lance looking sheepish.

“I know it's probably early for us to get a pet but…” Keith tried to explain but his voice trailed off as Lance took the kitten from Keith.

Bright blue eyes looked back at him and nuzzled his hands seeking the warmth and Lance couldn’t help but pull her close cooing.

“She’s beautiful Keith…” Lance said staring at the kitten who continued to mew wanting attention. “Thank you...although…”

“Although what?”

Lance gave Keith his own sheepishly look as he opened the back seat and picked up the picnic basket handing it to Keith.

“It seems we had similar ideas,” Lance said as Keith confused took the picnic basket.

There was a small warble as the lid of the basket wiggled indicating something wanting to be let out.

Keith widened his eyes as he looked at Lance in disbelief. “No….”

“Open it~” Lance squeaked excitedly.

Keith slowly undid the latch of the basket allowing the lid to push open to reveal amber eyes blinking up at him. “Hey...it’s you….” 

The familiar cinnamon red kitten slow blinked at him as she jumped out onto Keith’s shoulder suddenly, making him drop the basket.

“Ha! I knew Little Red would like you!” laughed Lance triumphantly as he scratched his own kitten under the chin. “Something about her reminded me of you~”

Keith was speechless as Red rubbed her head against his, purring extremely loud.

“So you were the one who ended up adopting Little Blue…” Lance continued. “To be honest I really had my eye on this one but when I heard Red was the one who really needed a home, I picked her instea-mmph!”

Suddenly, Lance’s words were cut off by Keith planting a kiss on his lips, forcing Lance’s back to the car. 

“Thank you~” Keith mumbled happily nuzzling his neck while Lance stood pleasantly surprised, blinking a few times silently. _ “I love you so much Lance~” _

Suddenly, Lance wasn’t tired anymore as he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him into the house.

“Come on.”

“W-wait what?”

“We’re gonna have sex.”

Keith’s eyes popped open as his face began to glow as he hung on to Red while Lance led him up the stairs.

 

“W-what?! Wait! The kittens! A-and I thought you were tire-” 

 

Lance just turned and gave Keith his signature smile and eyebrow quirk that made Keith suddenly go quiet as Shadow snickered.   


**'Told ya' it'll come down to this anyway.'**

_'SHUT UP!!!'_  Keith snapped in embarrassment, forcefully tuning his annoying alternate persona out.

The instant the two got to their room they let the kittens loose on their bed as they began to make out, keeping their faces pressed together while they helped each other shed off their clothes piece by piece. The kittens curled up together in the bed, slowly drifting to sleep, paying absolutely no heed to the constant banging of their new owners stumbling into the wall and furniture. 

Keith and Lance were still fiercely making out, them continuing making their way into the bathroom now stripped completely down to their pants as they slammed the door shut behind them. It wasn't long before Keith’s pleasured moans audibly sounded out as Lance made passionate love to him that early Christmas morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liddy and Nighty: And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
